California
: }} California is a large state on the west coast of America. The gang has been there on several occasions. History ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one The gang got lost while traveling through the California desert. Ending up at the desolate Gold City ghost town, they investigated the Gold City Mine and its ghostly menace, the Miner Forty-Niner.[[Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!|''SDWAY]]: Mine Your Own Business, season 1, episode 4. Season two The gang intended to spend the Chinese New Year relaxing in San Francisco's famous Chinatown district, but ended up investigating an abandoned temple and going on a high speed chase through the city after Daphne bought a mysterious gold mask from a curio shop.''[[Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!|''SDWAY]]: Mystery Mask Mix-Up, ''season 2, episode 2. ''The Scooby-Doo Show Season two Scooby-Doo's cousin Scooby-Dee, a movie actress, was threatened in Hollywood by the Phantom of Milo Booth. : , season 2, episode 4. ''Laff-a-Lympics'' Season one Insert details here. (Africa and California) ''Scooby-Doo'' (Marvel Comics) Scooby-Doo and Shaggy were teleported from New York to Los Angeles.SD (Marvel Comics): The Faceless Phantom The Gang teamed up with Captain Caveman to defeat the Surfer Ghost at Malibu.SD (Marvel Comics): Mystery at Malibu ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) The Neon Phantom appeared at the Hollywood Bowl and cut out the electricity.SD&SD (1st series): The Neon Phantom of the Roller Disco!, season 1, episode 4. The Lady Vampire of the Bay appeared on a tour of Alcatraz.SD&SD: I Left My Neck in San Francisco, season 1, episode 10. ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) Season one Insert details here. ( ) Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, and Scrappy tried to keep an enemy spy from stealing an important secret package there.SD&SD (2nd series): , season 1, episode 12©. Season three Scooby, Shaggy Rogers, and Scrappy-Doo went to audition for I Am a Teenage Monster at Super Colossal Pictures, but faced the mad director who wanted to turn teenagers into real monsters with his Instant Monster Ray.SD&SD (2nd series): , season 3, episode 2(b). ''The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show'' The Scooby-Doo Detective Agency went to an Old California Festival, and Scooby dreamed of being a Zorro-like hero. : , season 1, episode 8(a). The gang helped out as stunt doubles when the Gremlin threatened a movie set.TNS&SDS: , season 1, episode 10(a). ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' The Scooby-Doo Detective Agency went on a Hollywood tour of Bananatoon Studios, and ran into the Monster Mutt. : , season 1, episode 12(a). ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season one Famous stage magician, Rufus Raucous, made the city of Pacoima disappear. : , season 1, episode 6. The Faceless Phantom disrupted the filming of the remake of the movie, ''Spy Me a River (directed by Vincent Wong), at Pirahna Studios.WNSD: , season 1, episode 12. Season two The gang attended the Grind Games in San Francisco.WNSD: , season 2, episode 8. Season three The gang attended a game convention at the Los Angeles Conference Center where Velma Dinkley solved a virtual mystery by herself.WNSD: , season 3, episode 14. ''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? Season one ''Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 104. ** 202. * The Scooby-Doo Show ** 204. * Laff-a-Lympics ** 114. Africa and California * Scooby-Doo (Marvel Comics) ** #7(a). The Faceless Phantom ** #9. Mystery at Malibu * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) ** 104. The Neon Phantom of the Roller Disco! ** 110. I Left My Neck in San Francisco * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) ** 101©. ** 112©. ** 302(b). * The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show ** 108(a). ** 110(a). * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries ** 112(a). * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 112. ** 208. ** 314. * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? ** 101. ''Scooby Goes Hollywood'' continuity Scooby-Doo tried to join various Hollywood productions. LEGO continuity Insert details here. ( ) ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' continuity Insert details here. ( ) References }} Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 2 locations Category:LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood locations Category:Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? season 1 locations Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) locations Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 1 locations Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 3 locations Category:Scooby Goes Hollywood locations Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? season 1 locations Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 locations Category:States Category:The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show locations Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries locations Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 2 locations Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 locations Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 locations Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 locations